The Video Wars
by NaviNinja2002
Summary: Spencer gets into a bet with TheMeanJudge [Howard] and tries to make a better video than the Ninja of Norrisville in battle in one day. What happens when Stanked Rajeev gets into the movie. Will filming a bruce movie really be worth sacraficing an entire city and the Sorcerer's escape. Sequel to Gravity Falls crossover "Something's Wrong with Wendy."


**The Video Wars  
**

_CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!  
_

"I can't belive it!" Spencer said as he stopped clicking the dislike button with Billy and Shanilla, "I can't believe some guy in black pajama's actually got a million likes.

"Hey you can't blame him for getting video taped while taking care of big monsters," Shanilla said.

"I know but how good can an 800 year old guy be in fighting," Spencer said back, "I mean at that age shouldn't he be sitting in a retirement home, nagging about how great the old days were."

They continued to watch the video and saw the Ninja stand proudly on top of a pile of beaten down robots.

"He's that good," Billy said.

Spencer scrolled down to the comments section and found a comment by the user "_TheMeanJudge_" say, "Who's the shoob that clicked the dislike button."

"What's a shoob," Spencer asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"From what I remember..I think it means dweeb," Billy said as he looked at the comment.

"Hey no calls Spencer Wright a dweeb," Spencer said as he started to post a comment as the user "_Zombiefan101", _"Yeah, I bet I can make a better video by tomorow!"

"Ya want to bet on it Shoobie," _TheMeanJudge _commented back.

"Bring It!" Spencer commented back as he slammed down the lap top and looked at Billy and Shanilla, "What did I just do..."

"You messed up big time Bromigo," Billy said,"How are you going to make a top-notch video in one day?"

"I don't know," Spencer said as he tried to think of ideas, "But I will think of something... hey where's Rajeev?"

"Oh, he went to go flirt with Lolo," Shailla said as she looked at the other side of the WiFry,"And I think they're about to start a fight..."

"Aww sweet," Billy said as went to Rajeev and Spencer grabbed his camera.

"You're seriously gonna video tape this," Shanilla asked as they followed Billy.

"Hey it's a head start," Spencer said as began filming.

"How many time do I have to tell you," Lolo yelled, "I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

"Oh you do, you just wont admit it," Rajeev said as he went for a kiss.

Lolo became hot red with anger and punhed him in the face. Rajeev layed in the ground with a black eye.

"Why did you do that," Rajeev asked as he tried to get up.

"Get this through your thick skull," Lolo said as she started to poke Rajeev in the forehead, "I..don't...like..you! AND I NEVER WILL! NOT NOW, NOT EVER!"

Lolo and her posse trotted out of the WiFry, leaving Rajeev lying in the ground.

"Are you alright, Rajeev," Spencer asked as Shanilla helped Rajeev up.

"Looks like you got your butt kicked out there, Bro," Billy said.

"I know but, is it true...what she said, is it true," Rajeev asked.

"Maybe," Billy said as he shrugged.

"Dude," Spencer said as he tried to punch him in the arm.

Rajeev trotted off into the guys bathroom.

"Rajeev wait," Shanilla said as she tried to follow him.

"Maybe he just needs his privacy," Billy said, "I bet he'll get over it later."

...

**Meanwhile in the Sorcerer's Lair..**

"I can smell a strong stench of sorrow coming from 100 miles away,"the Sorcerer said as he sniffed the air, "Looks like we have another broken hearted soul, my friend."

His rat hid away as the Sorcerer conjured his stank into the air. The stank portal opened above them.

"Go, go my creation! Create chaos and free me, once and for all!", The Sorcerer evilly yelled as he began to laugh and shoot a long stream of stank into the portal.

...

The stank portal opened and in the boys bathroom, on top of Rajeev. As he tears went down his face, he looked at the mirror shoot past him. He looked behind him and saw nothing. He looked at the mirror again and the stank was in front of him. Before he could say anything, the stank formed into a fist and punched his other eye.

"Awww great," Rajeev moaned as he layed on the ground, "Now I'm blind as a bat! Ha,ha,ha..."

As he tried to get up, the stank shot into his mouth and made him hit the ground again. Rajeev started to feel wierd. His hands started to turn into brown, furred claws and his chin turned into a pink, snout.

"Hey whats...whats going on!?" Rajeev said as he turned into a mole like creature.

All that was left of him was his torn T-shirt, haircut, belt, and little mostach. He let out a roar as he tore one of the last stalls' door in the left.

"Hey, could you let a man do his business," Principal Ponzi said, sitting on the toilet with a bird magazine.

Rajeev looked at him and made an evil smirk.

...

"Do you seriously have to video tape him coming out of the guy's bathroom," Billy asked as Spencer pointed his camera at the bathroom door.

"Yes, we never know when he's gonna come back," Spencer answered.

"Hey guys do you hear something," Shanilla asked as she leaned on the bathroom door.

Suddenly Principal Ponzi busted through the door, in nothing but his torn under pants.

"AHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Principal Ponzi said as he ran out of the WiFry.

"Why is Ponzi in his underwear," Billy said as they all froze.

"**R**o**A**r**!"**

"And what did he stay about running for our lives...," Spencer asked as all or thier eyes widened.

Suddenly Stanked Rajeev bursted through the walls with a green mist behind him and ran away to create more chaos.

"Did we just see a giant mole version of Rajeev burst through a wall," Shanilla asked as she stood frozen.

"I don't know, but we got some sweet footage!" Spencer yelled as Shanilla glared at him with disbelief.

"Why didn't he use the door," Billy asked, "I know he just went through a melt down, but he's got to at least be civilized."

"That's because he can't fit through the door," Shanilla yelled, "We've got to do something!"

"Wait isn't this like every ninja video from Norrisville," Spencer mentioned, "First they get sad and turn into a monster by that green stuff. Wasn't he just sad a minute ago and had that green mist behind him as he went through the wall."

"Wait, you have a point Spencer," Shanilla said as she pondered for a second, "So that means we have to destroy something that Rajeev really care about."

"Well, he's had cared about his little mustach," Billy pointed out,"Maybe we can find a way to shave it or something?"

"Wait, you now that weirdo down the street that always shaves his butt every Tuesday," Spencer pointed out.

"Yeah, why," Billy asked.

"Well, today is Tuesday," Spencer yelled.

"Then let's go snatch that shaver already," Shanilla yelled as they ran out of the WiFry.

...

Cars were tossed as above them as they ran out he exit.

"Don't worry it's a rental," the passenger yelled.

"**L**o**L**o!"Rajeev yelled as he continued to throw cars and crush buildings.

"Oh come on, he's in that melt down stage," Billy yelled as they continued to run through the streets.

"There he is," Spencer yelled as he pointed to one-storey house.

The man stood with beside the bathroom window and happily turned on his battery-powered shaver with a smile. Spencer propped the window open and snatched the shaver from his hands.

"Hey no camera's in here buddy," the man yelled as he blocked the camera, "Don't you know something called privacy?"

"Sorry, got a friend to de-monster," Spencer apologised as he sealed the window shut.

"Alright Billy, go out there and shave that mustach," Spencer said as he gave Billy the shaver, but Billy denied.

"Uh, sorry Bromigo you're on your own this time," Billy said as he back up a little.

"What do you mean "on your own", Spencer asked.

"I just realized that Rajeev seems a bit scary right now," Billy whimpered.

Rajeev chewed up a building and a smile grew as the screams of civilians echoed the city. Demonic eyes glared at them and his smile grew wider and wider, letting sharp, white teeth show.

"Ok, maybe he's grown to be a bit scary," Spencer said as they glared at him, "But what are we going to do if you won't fly there?"

...

The Sorcerer's evil laugh echoed his lair as his chaos orbs floated in the air, glowing bright green. Stank circled around him as his laugh became more twisted and sinister, second by second.

"**FREEDOM IS MINE**!," the Sorcerer yelled, "And there's no one that can stop me!"

His rat hid in fear as the Sorcerer began to laugh his lungs out once again.

...

"Wait, maybe you could get on top of the WiFry and try to get his attention," Shanilla suggested, "Maybe he gets close enough for you to shave him."

"Your right Shanilla," Spencer yelled, "Here hold this, I'm going in!"

Spencer gave his camera to Shanilla and ran towards the WiFry with the rest of them following behind him. As they reached the top of the WiFry Spencer glared at Rajeev as he was about to grab Lolo.

"Hey Rajeev," Spencer yelled as Rajeevs's eyes darted at him, "Your jokes suck and so does your acting!"

Rajeev let out a snarl and roared, "**H**o**W** d**A**r**E** y**O**u **T**u**A**n**T** m**E**!"

Rajeev ran towards Spencer and grabbed him. He brought him close to his face and glared at him.

"**H**a! **Y**o**U** b**E**l**I**e**V**e **Y**o**U** c**A**n **S**t**O**p **M**e **W**i**T**h **S**u**C**h **A** p**A**t**H**e**T**i**C** t**O**o**L**!" Rajeev laughed.

"Wow looks like that green stuff really took a tole on ya, didn't it," Spencer asked himself,"Well, sorry ,but take this!"

Spencer swiped the shaver blow his nose and cut the small mustach. Rajeev let out a girlish scream as he glanced at his the missing area. Spencer gently landed on the concrete roof as Rajeev turned back to normal.

"Hey Rajeev, you ok down there," Billy yelled as they glared down the street were he stood.

"Yeah, my eyes better," Rajeev answered.

"Hey sorry about your mustach," Spencer apologised.

"It's ok, it grows back in a matter of seconds," Rajeev yelled as a pop like a balloon echoed the streets, "See! Now, I'm going home. See ya!"

"Later," Spencer yelled as Rajeev walked back home, "You got that?"

"Yup, all on camera," Shanilla answered as she gave a thumbs up.

...

A sorrowful look stained the Sorcerer's face as his chaos orbs fell back into place.

"Oh why do I even bother," the Sorcerer muttered as his rat came to his side to comfort him.

...

"And done!", Spencer yelled as his hands lifted away from the keyboard, "It's edited and posted!"

"Let's see what _TheMeanJudge _will say this time," Billy said as they glared at the screen, waiting for a reply.

"Well done,shoob. You can do quite well when it comes to editing," _TheMeanJudge _commented.

A smile grew on his face as he read at the second sentence.

"But I can still make a better video and you're still a shoob," _TheMeanJudge _commented again.

Spencer smile sunk and turned into a frown of annoyance.

"I bet you can't make a better video than mine by tomorrow," Spencer replied.

"Oh, bring it shoob. CHALLENGE EXCEPTED! Let the Video Wars begin, suka," _TheMeanJudge _responded as Spencer closed his laptop.

"Call Rajeev, we've got a bruce video to make," Spencer yelled as he grabbed his camera.

"Oh here we go again," Billy and Shanilla muttered.

...

"Howard, what the juice did you do," Randy yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What we make a way better video than that shoob by tomorrow," Howard said as he sat back on his chair,"But I'll need you to get the ninja mask."

"No, I am not going to abuse the mask for some war you got into," Randy said as he walked out of the room, "I'll get the ball machine and you fill the kiddie pool with mud."

"Alright," Howard sighed as he followed him, "But wouldn't be as bruce as you going ninja.."

"Still not doing it!"

...

**This took longer than I ment it to so hooray! [Does a curtsy as rose are tossed.] Note: I don't care what today is it's tuesday got it. I'm proud of this fanfiction and think it's the best crossover I've done so far. Next, I shall be writing a crossover with Invader Zim called "The Revenge of the McFear Factor" which is dedicated to Jhonen Vasquez for his amazing work on both shows. Before I end this story I have a question, which is better Invader Zim or Randy Cunningham: Ninth Grade Ninja. I ask you this because me and my friend like Invader Zim and want the show to continue on, but if Jhonen leaves Disney that means no more Ninth Grade Ninja and if he doesn't it means no more Invader Zim. So please help me here so I don't have to constantly give myself a mindwipe just to get the thought out of my head. Well, farewell and...  
**

**Ninja Out!**


End file.
